


Holdo's Portrait

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "We are the very last of the Resistance. But we are not alone. In every corner of the galaxy people know our symbol and put their hope in it. We are the spark that will light the fire, that will restore the Republic..."--Star Wars; The Last JediVice Admiral Amilyn Holdo.
Series: Artwork [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 9





	Holdo's Portrait

**Amilyn's Portrait**

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, I've promised myself I'm only posting backdated art as far as 2017 ;)


End file.
